


Blues

by xCastielsLostGracex



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, House Party, Love Confessions, M/M, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2102694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCastielsLostGracex/pseuds/xCastielsLostGracex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That one time Cas took control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blues

**Author's Note:**

> No Beta.  
> All mistakes are my own.

While swimming in yellow, red, pink and even purple. Blues only enchanted him, those piercing unforgettable blues. He saw lights blue and floors blue and even chairs and tables blue. He was drowning, gasping for unwanted air. Unwanted only because this drowning was bliss. This kind of drowning is one he’d only dreamt of and heard about but never experienced. Suddenly no pink nor red not even green was needed in his life, they were just an unnecessary addition to the color spectrum.

“Cas! Over here!” Dean yelled over the partying crowd and motioned for Castiel to come over.

With a swing and a duck and a push through Castiel was at their table with two drinks in his hand, a beer for Dean and a Cosmopolitan for him.

“Have you noticed how pink these drinks are, Dean?” Cas said eyeing his drink before taking a sip.

Dean never quite understood why this 5'11, well built man always insists on getting a cosmopolitan. But if anything, it’s the most adorable thing he could think of.

Dean and Castiel have been best friends for 2 years now. It all started that one rainy day that changed both their lives. Since then they have been inseparable, they did everything together. They ate together, drank together, and they even, starting last week, lived together.

But since day one, Castiel was all Dean can think about. The way his raven black hair fell on his face when it got wet, or the way he cocks his head to the side when he’s utterly confused. Even that one time when he chewed down 5 burgers without thinking about it was adorable. And every time he thought about letting Cas know how he felt, he decided against it; Because what if his beautiful, insanely sexy best friend didn’t feel the same way? Also, what if it completely destroys their friendship. Dean would never be able to forgive himself.  
Fears, doubts and questions all stopped him from letting the one person he’s ever loved know about how much he loves him.

“Hey, Cas?” what’s the worst that could happen if he told him, though? He’d lose him? Castiel not knowing how much he means to him is even worse.

“Yes, Dean?” Castiel said, sitting on the opposite chair. They both had to get closer to hear each other over the loud party music around them. And just when Dean was about to ask the question that has been ringing in his head for two years, Jo came from all the way across the room and sat next to him, barely holding her drink from falling (or herself for that matter).

“Hey guuuys!” she said, slurring.

“Oh hey Jo… you seem like you’re having fun - woooah there! Easy” Dean said, holding Jo back after she almost fell.

As he helped her get back on her chair, Jo swayed and fell in Dean’s lap and started getting a bit handsy with him. She curled his short blonde hair around hair finger and then let her hand slowly fall to his cheek. All the while Dean held his gaze to Cas with pure shock and terror on his face.

“Umm – Jo?” Dean said, confused. “What are you doing?”  
“Have I… Have I ever told you how hand…” She tried to speak while fighting to keep her alcohol down. “How handsome you are?”  
“Well… thanks I guess?” he replied as he turned to face her, still dumbfounded by what’s happening; because even though Dean had always known that Jo held some feelings towards him, he never thought she would act on them. But then again, seeing as how she’s terribly drunk right now, he thought that it makes sense for her to be acting like this.

As the scene unraveled in front of Castiel with Jo hugging and touching Dean in all the wrong but right places, he couldn’t help but feel a pang of jealousy. Because even though him and Dean are only friends, the older man always wanted to be more than that. He has always wanted to run his fingers in the blonde man’s hair as he slept next to him. He has always watched how Dean’s fingers would grip a cup of coffee and found it mesmerizing. And most of all, he has always wanted to tell him exactly how much he meant to him and how he would give anything just to have that care and love reciprocated. But alas, Dean does not know nor will he ever, because what if it completely destroys their friendship?

“Come home with me, Dean Winchester” purred Jo in Dean’s ears.  
“woah there, I don’t think that’s a great idea Jo. How about I let Ash drive you home safely instead huh? You like that idea?” he tried to push her away but failed miserably. He still called Ash over anyway.

After handing Jo over to Ash and made sure that he’s drive her home safely, Dean turned back to look at his beautiful raven-haired friend to find him lost in thought a million miles away.

“Hey, you” Dean was surprised by the softness that was weaved in his voice, but continued. “You alright? You wanna head home?”  
“Would you mind? I don’t really feel like I’m in a party mood.” The older man replied, with mind still miles away.  
“Sure, come on.”

As they walked out of Charlie’s place, the place where all the best summer parties were held, they heard a “No don’t leave yet” from the right and a “Leaving so soon?” from the left. But they just held a smile on their faces until they were completely away from the noise and the party and finally comfortable in their own skins around each other.

They walked for about 10 minutes until Castiel was fed up, until he was done with every ounce of fear and doubt in him. Until he finally decided that Dean is what he wants and damn it, Dean is what he’ll get.

He pulled into a sudden halt and the taller man jerked to a stop, confused as to what was happening.

“Kiss me” Cas said as his blue eyes pierced into Dean’s greens.

Shocked, Dean looked around only to find that there was no one else there that his seemingly crazy friend could be talking to.  
“What?” he asked.  
“Dean I said kiss me, damn it!” with more determination in his voice than ever.  
“Cas – what are… dude are you ok?” the taller man was still unable to process the request. Although kissing Castiel was all Dean wants to do most of the time, he still couldn’t process that he was _asking_ him to kiss him.

“Oh for god’s sake” Castiel closed the 4 feet distance between them, placed his right hand behind Dean’s neck and pulled him in as he collided their lips together.

For a second everything in Dean’s world was still, he couldn’t move, couldn’t speak, couldn’t react and couldn’t kiss back. But, as his brain processed what was happening he slowly starting melting into the kiss. He slowly lifted his arm and placed it at Cas’s hip pulling him even closer and holding on tightly to stop his knees from going weak. This. This was everything he ever wanted. These lips. This body. These hips. This nose. These eyes. This hair. All of it.

They swayed together as their kiss grew deeper and deeper. They pushed and pulled as both their bodies heated with need and lust. Castiel pushed his fingers through Dean’s hair as he ran his tongue against his lips, asking for permission to get through. Without any second thought Dean obliged and pulled Cas even harder, crashing their chests together and walking backwards with him until Dean’s back hit a bricked wall on the corner of the street. Everything around them disappeared. Every single person around them was not there anymore. All was there was them, their heat and their lips. With every passing second they realized how much they’ve been missing out on and how long they’ve both waited for this. They were both scared of admitting how they felt that they were missing out on the best thing in life. Love.

Castiel was the first to pull back for a breath. “Dean, I…” he tried to say he was sorry, that he didn’t mean it and if Dean want’s nothing to do with him he’d understand. But when his best friend and now his god knows what pulled him back for an even deeper kiss with eyes still closed, he knew. They both knew that this was right. This had always been right. And this _will_ always be right.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think <3  
> Tell me you love me?


End file.
